imladharadfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
COMBAT There was a ring and clatter as the Company drew their swords. '' Part of the reason heroes join a fellowship is strength in numbers: a party composed of diversely talented adventurers has a far better chance of survival out in the wild or deep under the mountains than individual fighters. When a company is forced into combat, each companion find supports from the other members of his group. When members of the company find themselves entering the fray, the normal flow of the current episode is interrupted and time is organised in combat rounds. As combat moves quickly and a lot happens in a short space of time, there are a few extra rules to help keep the action flowing. 'COMBAT ROUNDS' A combat round represents the time it takes a hero to accomplish a significant action, like attacking with a weapon, breaking down a door, freeing a tied captive, etc. Trivial actions, like opening a door, passing an object to another character, or dropping an item, don’t take up any significant time, and can be carried out at the same time as more important tasks. A number of combat-specific tasks that players may attempt during a fight are listed at the end of this chapter. During each round of combat, all companions take it in turns to resolve their actions: 'Stance' at the start of each round, all players declare their characters’ stances (Forward, Open, Defensive, or Rearward). Characters can only take a Rearward stance if two other characters take Forward, Open or Defensive stances. 'Action Resolution: characters take their actions in order of stance, from forward to rearward. '''STANCES Gimli stood with his stout legs apart, wielding his dwarf-axe. The bow of Legolas was singing. '' A character’s stance describes the attitude of a hero during a round of combat, from boldest to most cautious, and determines both his basic combat Target Numbers and the order in which each character acts. During the first round of combat, all players select a stance for their heroes, choosing one of the four available options from the options below. Characters may change their stance at the beginning of each round. There are no restrictions on a hero’s stance unless a hero wishes to assume a rearward stance (see below). A hero who spent his previous round in a rearward stance may flee combat at the beginning of a round. 'Combat Stances: * A character is allowed to assume a rearward stance only if there are a least two other characters fighting in a close combat stance (see Ranged Combat Stance: Rearward, below). '''Order of Action When it is the company’s turn to act, the characters’ actions are resolved starting with those fighting in a forward stance, and progressing through the stances until those in a rearward stance have acted. If two or more characters are fighting in the same stance, the character with the highest basic Wits score acts first, then the second highest, and so on. 'Close Combat Stances' The first three stances (forward, open and defensive) see a character exchange blows in the thick of the fight, using close combat weapons. As long as his hero maintains a close combat stance, a player uses the stance’s combat TN when making an attack roll using a close combat weapon; the same TN is used by the Loremaster for all close combat attack rolls directed against the character during a round. A hero fighting in a forward stance has a combat TN of 6. He will use this number when rolling to hit an enemy. The Loremaster, in turn, will use this same TN when the enemies attack the playerhero in close combat. The forward stance makes a hero’s attacks easier, but makes him much easier to hit. 'Ranged Combat Stance:' Once a confrontation is underway, player-heroes are allowed to make ranged attacks only if they choose a Rearward stance. A character is allowed to assume this stance only if at least two other characters protect him by fighting in a close combat stance, AND if the total number of enemies facing the Company isn’t more than twice the number of characters in the Company. If a character finds himself unable to satisfy these requirements at the beginning of a round, he must choose a different stance. Characters in a Rearward stance may not attack using close combat weapons, and may be targeted only by attackers using ranged weapons. The basic Target Number for all ranged attacks is 12. 'ATTACKS' An attack is an action roll made using a Weapon skill or Weapon skill group. Close Combat Attacks Combatants exchange blows using close combat weapons as soon as the sides involved in the fight make contact. 'Normal Attacks' The Target Number of an attack made using a close combat weapon is based on the attacking hero’s combat stance (see above) and modified by the Parry rating of the target (and by his shield, if he carries one). Fili is fighting in an Open stance (TN 9); his Parry rating is 5, and he carries a buckler (+1). A spider attempts to bite him in close combat The Loremaster rolls against Fili’s TN of 15 (basic TN 9, +5, +1 for the buckler). 'Brawling Attacks' A character attempting a close combat attack without a proper weapon (either unarmed or wielding an improvised weapon) can make a brawling attack: Brawling attacks are made using the Dagger weapon skill, causing 1 Endurance point’s worth of damage on a successful roll, and additional harm equal to the attacker’s Damage rating on a great or extraordinary success. A brawling attack cannot result in a Piercing blow. 'Ranged Attacks' Usually, heroes may attack with their ranged weapons before close combat is joined, if the Loremaster deems that a preliminary exchange of volleys is allowed by the situation, generally if the groups enter the fray from a distance . As soon as combat at close quarters starts, a character may use a ranged weapon only in the Rearward stance (see Ranged Combat Stance: Rearward, above). The TN to attack a target involved in a fight using a ranged weapon is equal to 12, plus the Parry rating of the target, and modified by a shield if the target is using one. The high basic TN reflects the difficulty of aiming at a moving target, while being careful not to hit another companion engaged in the fight. Eowyn is fighting in a Rearward position. She is trying to skewer a Black Uruk engaging a Eorlinga in close quarters by throwing her spear (ranged attack: TN 12); the Black Uruk’s Parry rating is 5, and he carries a shield (+2). The Rohirrin will need to roll 19 or more to hit (basic TN 12, +5, +2 for the shield). 'Throwing Attacks' A character attempting a ranged attack using a stone or another object not specifically designed for throwing makes a throwing attack: Throwing attacks are rolled using the Dagger weapon skill, and inflict 1 Endurance point’s damage on a successful roll, and additional loss of Endurance equal to the attacker’s ranged Damage rating on a great or extraordinary success. A throwing attack cannot result in a Piercing blow. Attribute Bonus for Attack Tests (Body) The effectiveness of a weapon relies on the skill of its user, but may also profit from his physical prowess and strength. When a player is using a Weapon skill to resolve a test, he may spend a point of Hope to invoke a Body Attribute bonus. 'ENDURANCE LOSS' A well-placed blow always has unpleasant consequences for its target, whether or not the hit is successful in producing long term damage: a combatant can be disoriented by the sudden pain, lose his wind, or be sent reeling by the powerful impact. When a melee or ranged attack roll succeeds, then the attack was successful in hurting the target in some way: the target suffers an immediate loss of Endurance, based on the quality of the roll and possibly modified by the attacker’s Damage bonus. *On a success, the target loses Endurance points equal to the damage rating of the weapon used. *On a great success, the target loses Endurance points equal to the damage rating of the weapon PLUS the Damage rating of the attacking hero. *On an extraordinary success, the target loses a number of Endurance points equal to the damage rating of the weapon PLUS 'double the Damage rating of the attacking hero. ''Gimli son of Gloin , fighting in a defensive stance, swings his mighty great axe at a slavering Orc’s head, with a TN of 19 (TN 12 for his stance, +5 for the Orc’s Parry rating, +2 for the Orc’s shield). He rolls a 5 on his Feat die and a 6, a 6 and a 3 on his three Success dice (for his Great Axe skill of ♦♦♦), for a total of 20, which hits; and as two dice came up with the ñ icon, the attack is an extraordinary success The great axe’s base damage is 9, and Gimli adds his Damage rating of 7 (Gimli has a high Body) twice, for a total of 23 Endurance points (9+7+7). The Orc is likely to be downed in a single swing... '' 'Knockback Fighters soon discover that sometimes it is better to literally ‘roll with the punches,’ and reduce the force of an attack by stepping back or to the side or by kneeling under the force of a blow – in gaming terms, they learn to let themselves be ‘knocked back’ by their opponent Characters may halve the Endurance loss caused by a successful attack (rounding fractions up) by letting themselves be thrown off-balance. A character who is knocked back cannot change his stance and will spend his following round recovering his fighting position, unable to take any further action that turn. If an adversary attacks while a hero is recovering from knockback, the attack is resolved normally. 'Removing a Helm' Warriors fighting in a full helm enjoy better protection, but suffer from its rather hefty Encumbrance rating. Unlike the rest of the equipment making up a hero’s gear of war, some relief can be found if a fighter takes the time to drop the helm and take a breath of fresh air. A character involved in combat wearing a helm can forfeit his attack for the turn to remove it. Removing a helm causes the hero to lower his Fatigue score by 3 points (and, of course, to lose the helm’s Protection bonus). Players should note that a character that is already Weary doesn’t gain anything from lowering his Fatigue score (as Weariness is normally removed only after a prolonged rest ). 'PIERCING BLOWS' During combat, a fighter can see his stamina be slowly whittled away, as fatigue and blows suffered take their toll, or he can be suddenly and unexpectedly cut down by a vicious stroke that bloodily penetrates his protective equipment. In addition to causing the loss of Endurance points, any successful attack may inflict a Piercing blow: If the Feat die result in the initial attack roll is equal to or higher than the Edge rating of the weapon, the attack resulted in a Piercing blow. Characters hit by a Piercing blow must immediately make a Protection test to avoid being Wounded. 'Protection Test' A Protection test determines whether a character’s armour prevented the blow from causing lasting damage. The character rolls the Feat die plus a number of Success dice equal to the Protection value of his suit of armour (modified by a helmet, if worn). The Target Number for the roll is equal to the Injury rating of the weapon used by the attacker. If the roll fails, then the character has been Wounded. The player must check the Wounded box on the character sheet as a reminder. Players may spend a point of Hope to invoke an Attribute bonus (Body) on a Protection test. 'ADVANCED COMBAT MANEOUVERS' 'A Fellowship in Combat' A Fellowship is just more than travelling pals, they are friends, companions who protect one another and learn the mannerism and traits, learn to team work and trust on others blindly. When a Fellowship has been adventuring at least for a full Fellowship Phase together, they could spend one experience to add for the Team fight specialty. This training represents the Fellowship hard work, learning how to fight together as a group, only those who have this trait may fill any of the positions listed below A team requires at least one Vanguard, a member who bears the brunt of the fighting, also trained Fellowships will need a Leader, who may be or not the same person. The leader and the vanguards may only be changed while the group is not in combat. If all the Vanguards or the leader is incapacitated the Fellowship loses all their Teamwork benefits and roles. The leader may add a member on the team group for every battle dot she has, those who are under under her banner get benefits based on the position they fill out. 'Vanguard' it's the frontline of the group it requires a close stance and usually has a strong armor to protect him from wounds *Any vanguard counts as two allies for the rearward stance requisite *Following the leader indications is allowed to recive one hit meant for another who is close to him, spending 6 endurance points, he can block as many attack round as Battle dots the group leader has. 'Leader' the leader coordinate and places under his banner the other fighters, if the leader falls the team inmediatly desintegrates *Any leader may use an forward or open advanced maneuvers for free without losing his normal action. 'Skirmisher' The skirmish position harasses the enemy from behind the enemy lines, it uses the group as a living wall. It requires the rearward stance. *Following the leader indications any skirmish is able to add the dots of the leaders battle skill into the ranged attack roll *Spending a hope point, the skirmish is able to do a calling shot with a normal success. 'Rank and file' This usually is the normal teammate role, helping and fighting along the vanguard, anybody who is in rank and file position is able to be protected by the vanguard defense *May add the battle dots of the leaders on the Feat Die roll to hit an enemy TN. *Any vanguard has an easy way to guard a member trained with him, the cost to block for the vanguard is reduced to 3 endurance instead of 6 'Called Shots' A fighting character who is feeling very confident – or desperate – may announce that he is trying a ‘called shot’ before rolling his attack dice. When a called shot hits home, a special attack result occurs, depending on the weapon used to attack (see the table below). The roll for a called shot is resolved normally, with the following differences: A called shot hits only when the roll matches or beats the Target Number set for the attack AND the player obtains at least one 6 (Tengwa rune) on his rolled Success dice. If the roll result doesn’t produce any 6 , the attack misses altogether (even if the total result matches or beats the attack TN). If the roll result doesn’t match or beat the attack Target Number AND the player gets a Sauron (11) on his Feat die, the called shot attempt fails in a catastrophic way, called a fumble. A fumbling attacker loses his footing, exposing himself: the next time the fumbling character is attacked, the difficulty to hit him will be equal to his basic combat TN (he loses any bonuses from his attributes, Virtues or equipment). The following table details the effects triggered by a successful called shot: these effects are applied in addition to the normal consequences of a successful attack (loss of Endurance, Piercing blow, etc.). Players should note that the effects aren’t always applicable: for example, attempting a called shot while wielding an axe isn’t particularly useful when fighting against an opponent who is not carrying a shield. 'Mounted Combat' Fighters over horseback have an additional success die. A horseback rider may change freely their stances at the start of the turn and take the rearguard stance except if the ratio is of 3 to 1. A battle roll Tn of 16 gives an unmounted opponent who is assigned to you the weary trait until the next round except if they are armed with Polearms or Long spears, for each success (6) roll another oponent who has been assigned 'to you is affected this way. (Notice this roll doesn't affect oponents the Loremaster has not assigned to be facing you) 'Charge *any horserider who was in rearguard stance and moves to a forward stance is considered to be charging, roll your battle skill against TN 14, each success increase the success die for the combat roll by one, any opponent armed with spears or polearms increase their own success roll by 2 if you charged.. Dismount Any attack against you have a good chance to hurt your horse, an enemy who rolls a sauron will dismount you, an enemy who rolls an a piercing roll success can choose to hurt your horse instead of you, you will be dismounted and need a heal roll TN 16 on your next long rest or it won't be available until your next fellowship phase. 'Dismount opponent' *Any Gandalf against a mounted opponent will automatically dismount him, as will any wounding hit. Some fighting styles or weapons have special maneuvers to dismount an enemy. 'Shooting and throwing' *Increase the TN of any ranged attack by 4, it's very hard to shoot when moving in a horse. 'Weapon Style Fighting' Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent feugiat gravida dolor vitae tempus. Donec at sapien ut metus consectetur malesuada non sodales turpis. Etiam volutpat elementum sodales. Integer tempus eros interdum orci semper pharetra. Nullam molestie elementum tortor, nec rhoncus quam hendrerit vel. To learn them its needed the necesary Speciality Trait in the chosed weapon style and 'the specified number of '''dots '''in that weapon. *♦♦ Unlocks the basic maneouver, press the enemy *♦♦♦ Unlocks the advanced maneouver "Weapon Stunt" *♦♦♦♦♦♦ Unlocks the "mastery move." 'Mechanics Each level of maneouver increases the TN to hit by 2, so using Press the Enemy will increase the roll number in two, while using the Mastery Move will increase the TN to hit by 6. 'Press the enemy' Press the enemy, roll to hit your enemy normally, for each suceess you get an aditional combat adventadge dice in your next attack 'Weapon Stunt' The enemy is harassed, (see press the enemy) and if the combat roll success and at least a tengwar rune (6) is rolled the following effect applies * You can't pin a mounted , incorporeal or huge enemy (giant, ghost , troll, etc). 'Mastery Move.' Both previous effects are applied (they need to check if the conditions to be succesful are met), and inmediatly checks if a called shot is met, if so the attack authomatically includes the called shot effect without having any of the penalties of a normal Called Shot. 'TASKS IN COMBAT' Described below are a number of special tasks commonly employed by adventurers involved in combat. In general, these tasks require a hero to be fighting in a specific stance, and as usual require a skill roll. Difficulties are usually set at TN 14. 'Forward stance: Intimidate Foe' “Depart, or not one of you will be spared. Not one will be left alive to take back tidings to the North. You do not know your peril.” '' A hero may attempt to intimidate his foes with a display of his prowess or ferocity in battle. When it is his turn to take action, a hero may forego his chance to make an attack roll and make an Awe or Battle roll instead. The TN for the roll is 10, plus the highest Attribute level among all foes. A hero who received a Wound during the previous round cannot attempt to intimidate his foes. On a successful roll, the enemy’s morale has been shaken, and the opponents lose a number of Hate points; if the roll is failed, the acting hero loses one point of Hope. The number of Hate points lost by the enemy is based on the quality of the success produced by the roll: *Ordinary success: one Hate point *Great success: two Hate point *Extraordinary success: three Hate point The Loremaster assigns the Hate point loss in any way he sees fit. Hate Points Hate points represent the intensity of a creature’s determination and resourcefulness. The loremaster uses a creature’s Hate points rating to gauge its resolve and to fuel its special abilities. 'Open stance: Rally Comrades' ''“To me! To me! Elves and Men! To me! O my kinsfolk!” he cried, and his voice shook like a horn in the valley." A brave leader, standing amongst his friends, is always heedful of his surroundings, and may attempt to rally his companions when their hearts begin to fail them. When it is his turn to take action, a hero may forego his chance to make an attack roll and make an Inspire or Song roll instead. If the roll is successful, all fighting companions who suffered a loss of Endurance during the current combat (including the rallying hero) recover a number of Endurance points (see below); if the roll is failed, the acting hero loses one point of Hope. The number of Endurance points recovered is based on the quality of the success: *Ordinary success: one Endurance point *Great success: two Endurance points *Extraordinary success: three Endurance points, or a number of points equal to the rallying character’s Heart rating, whichever is higher. 'Defensive stance: Protect Companion' Fíli and Kíli had fallen defending him with shield and body, for he was their mother’s elder brother. '' A character fighting in a defensive stance may strive to protect another hero fighting in an open or forward stance. He must announce the name of the character he wants to protect right after choosing his stance for the coming turn. When the protected character is attacked, the protecting hero may choose to spend a point of Hope and become the target of the attack in his place. The attack is resolved normally, as if the attack was originally aimed at the defending character. 'Rearward stance: Prepare Shot' ''As soon as they had landed, he had bent his bow and fitted an arrow...Now he sent a swift and sure shot into the leaping beast.' A hero fighting in a rearward stance may spend an entire round preparing a ranged attack, and get a clearer shot the following round. If the player succeeds in a ranged attack during the following round, he is considered to have successfully achieved a Called shot. 'Any close combat stance: Escape Combat' ''“Fly! This is a foe beyond any of you.” A hero who spent his previous round in a rearward stance may flee the combat zone at the beginning of a round. Companions engaged in close combat may attempt to escape when their turn to act comes. At the end of a combat round spent fighting in a close combat stance, a player-hero may attempt to escape the field by making a roll of Athletics. The TN for the roll is equal to 10 plus the highest Attribute level among the opponents that the character is facing. On a successful roll, the companion has successfully escaped. A great or extraordinary success is needed if the hero was engaged by multiple opponents. If the escape attempt fails, the acting hero remains engaged Category:Rules Category:Combat